User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S7 Ep. 1 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Fan BingBing Ivy Winters London Adour Matryx Mayhem Miller Shangela You ladies...are safe. But remember, safe is not a word that I like to associate with Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. You mediocre hoes may leave the stage. The rest of you represent the best and the worst this challenge. It's time for the judges critiques. First up...Ariana Grande Nicholas: I really loved your entrance quote today. It was nothing short of what I expect from you and I'm so glad to have you on this season. Your quote was funny and it fit Ariana really well. My only critique for you would be your look. I felt like this was a lackluster first impression and my only hope would be that everything from here on out is a step-up. Other than that, you did an amazing job! Nicki: This quote was hilarious, it was cohesive with the look aswell which is nice. But I don't like this look at all. The cut off the dress is short but like shorter than it should be. And its just very simple and pedestrian. Other than that, it was still amazing. Bebe: Your entrance quote is very funny but honestly, I am tired of these Manchester jokes even though the season just started because it is sooooo repetitive when someone uses that quote in other rushes. Anyways, it is still funny but that outfit is the other thing that I don't really like. It is kinda basic but hey, it is still episode 1 so step it up (on this crazy love, hey!) next time. Overall, you did a great job but don't use those repetitive ass jokes. Next up...Blair St. Clair Nicholas: I know this is your first time competing, so I won't tear you to pieces, but your entrance quote was boring. There was nothing special about it and it didn't really fit Blair, except from the "jolly" part, but Blair is more than that. The look was okay, but there is just something about it that I don't like. First off, I think you should've picked a look that's more representative of Blair's style and in the look itself, I don't like the fluffy thing that just hangs off. Overall, I think you need to focus more on staying true to Blair, but also surprising us with some jokes and just go further with it. Nicki: One word for the quote: BORING! I think this is one of your first times on this rush so I'm just gonna help you out a tiny bit here. Making the judges laugh is one of the main goals. It's an easy way to be memorable and get a challenge win. It doesn't always have to be humor but it would only give you plus points if you make it funny or exciting. Other than that, your look is very pretty, It's very "Blair" if you know what I mean. It's cute but also classy but still drag. Bebe: You had the chance to do a "small child joke" but you didn't. Your entrance quote was so boring and lazy that it could work on any queen. Next time, be more memorable because you kinda faded in the background today. Your runway look however is very pretty and beautiful, and that's the only good thing about your submission today. Next up...Janice Stems Nicholas: Unlike Blair, you have competed on UDR before and if you knew better then you wouldn't have committed the #1 crime when making your entrance quote and that is saying "the winner is here". The quote was such a fail. We've never seen Janice before and we really wanted you to show us what's she's about, but you just talked about being the winner, which after this performance, I don't see that being possible. And then to top it off, the look...was not great at all. Step it up! Nicki: You've been on the wikia for a while and you KNOW that "I'm gonna win/snatch the crown" quotes are not good at all, I don't think quotes like that have ever gotten any good critiques ever. The idea of this look is honestly amazing, but the execution of it is not that great. It just looks like it took you 5 minutes to make, you should practice shading and highlighting to make the outfits not seem "Cheap". Also the lipstick and earring doesn't match the rest of the look. I feel like if you practice on making the looks seem more realistic in a way, it would be super good because you have some very good ideas. Bebe: VERY PREDICTABLE! These hoes already know to not do the "snatch the crown" quote but nope, you didn't. Your quote was very what the fuck and your runway is what is this shit. Sorry for being very harsh because you already knew this game since Season 5. STEP IT UP! Next up...Laganja Estranja Nicholas: Now, you've competed on UDR before and your entrance quotes haven't been very amusing, but tonight, you really surprised me. I loved your entrance quote so much. From start to finish it was totally Laganja, but not to generic which is exactly what we were looking for. I love the essence that I get from the look, but I feel like it could've been better. Overall, what a way to start up the competition and I'm so proud of you, well done! Nicki: Let me just say this, you shocked me! I was kind of expecting like a "Snatch the crown Deathdrop" moment but no, you made this funny and added the iconic deathdrop. This look, omg. It's so fucking stunning, I don't think I've ever seen Laganja that pretty before. Overall, good job this week! Bebe: Your entrance quote was very expected to do some deathdrop, etc. but you made it even funnier. It was very extra and you really embodied her personality with this quote. IDK about this runway look tho. It is very beautiful but how the hell can you deathdrop to that. If you were wearing that outfit, you would have had a calm entrance quote. That's the only problem that i have for you but otherwise, you really did a fantastic job! Next up...Stacy Layne Matthews Nicholas: HENNY! Your entrance quote was so underwhelming. I said this to Janice and with you being a past UDR contestant, I think you know what we're looking for by now. Especially in this challenge cause we do in almost every season. With that being said, I was disappointed with your performance. Your look was also very underwhelming. Stacy isn't known for her fashion, but that doesn't mean I can't critique you on it. Nicki: This was honestly just expected. I saw "Henny" coming from 100 miles away. Not saying that it's a bad thing, but the fact that you didn't make it funny or interesting is a bad thing. This look is just terrible in so many ways. First of the angle of the pic is from the side so we cant see how it looks from the front. The shape of this is not it either. Bebe: Being a comedy queen, you could've landed so many jokes but you didn't. You could've used Henny as something else but nope. You had soooo many opportunities to be funny today but you didn't get any of them. Your runway is also not good. Last up...The Vixen Nicholas: First, I'll start with the positives. I loved the joke in your quote and you have the funniest quote for me. I also loved your look, it just looks so fierce and although it's not much, I think it's a good first impression. Now onto the negatives. You did another fat joke yet again. I liked that you did it differently though, but I would've loved to see something else. And, you used the same look that you use in almost every rush as a first impression. Personally, I don't think it's fair to judge people based on what they do on other rushes, but I just expected more from you, sorry about it. Nicki: Oh miss melanin, this quote was hilarious. I kinda saw a fat joke coming (like always) but it was still funny. I really love this look too, one of my favorites tonight. Bebe: I really love your entrance quote. It was short but it gave us what we need. Thank God you didn't do a klan joke today because that had been used so much in other rushes. I really give props to you because your entrance quote was kinda different from the other Vixen entrance quotes out there. Your runway is also very nice. The colors really matched up! In conclusion, you did a great job today! Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck on discord, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... The Vixen Tonight, you proved yourself a worthy winner. You're safe. Janice Stems Your performance was, in a word, a flop. I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Ariana Grande Tonight you performance blew us away... Laganja Estranja Your entrance quote was SICKENIIIIIIIIIIIING!" ... Laganja Estranja Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned immunity in next week's challenge. Ariana Grander You're safe. Blair St. Clair Your entrance quote was anything but jolly... Stacy Layne Matthews After your performance tonight, the queens won't be underestimating you, in fact they won't be doing anything at all... Blair St. Clair You're safe. Stacy Layne Matthews I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two queens stand before me! Ladies this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from elimination! The time has come...for you to face... THE SHOWDOWN! Category is...Purple Princesses. You have 18 hours Good luck and don't fuck it up! Both looks for the showdown are in and I've made my decision. Stacy Layne Matthews Shantay you stay! Step your pussy up! You may join the other girls. Janice Stems You definitely had potential, but unfortunately you lacked maturity. Now...Sashay away! Category:Blog posts